1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium having excellent magnetic characteristics of particle magnetic recording in super high density recording system.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Magnetic powder coated recording media prepared by coating a magnetic powder composition comprising fine magnetic particles made of .gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, Fe.sub.3 O.sub.4, Co-.gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, Co-Fe.sub.3 O.sub.4, Fe and Fe-Co etc. on a substrate have been used in various uses. However, in the preparation of such magnetic powder coated recording media, it is not easy to form a magnetic layer having a thickness of upto 1 .mu.m in view of productivity, and it is not easy to give a desired improved characteristics such as an improvement of a recording density. From the viewpoint of the requirements, a new type magnetic recording medium having a thin metal or alloy layer formed by a plating process or a metal vapor deposition process has been proposed and practically employed. It is possible to prepare a magnetic recording medium having a thin metal or alloy layer which has a thin thickness such as upto 500 .cndot. whereby the recording density can be remarkably improved.